Uma Uma
by Sophia Rose Uchiha
Summary: When Searching for sasuke, our favorite ninjas go missing and Tsunade sends others after them, but they go missing also. When the group is found, it turns out that Orochimaru turned them into horses. Sakura has to care for them, and her life becomes crazy


**BOLD IS INNER SAKURA**

normal is everything else

* * *

I heard a low knock at my door, awakening me from my deep sleep. I turned to the right and checked my clock. 'Who the hell would dare to wake me up at 3:27 in the morning!?' i screamed in my head. I slid out of bed and pulled a robe on. I walked swifty to the door and pulled it open.

"Kakashi Sensei!" I yelled. 'Kakashi Sensei would only be waking me up this early if it was good news.' I thought. 'Maybe they found Sasuke...' I let my thoughts waunder while he stood there.

"Sakura, we've found Sasuke and the others." he sounded depressed. It had been 3 months since Lady Hokage had sent Tenten, Hinata, and Shino to find Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, and, of course, Sasuke.

"REALLY!?" I shreaked. I was happy beyond words. "There is one little problem though." he added quickly. "What?" i asked. I didn't think it could be anything bad.

"Well, they're all back in the village, but Lady Hokage wants to see you imidiatly." I was getting angry. Why would she want to see me this early in the morning? I mean, she is usually a crab during the day, I hate to see her at this hour.

"Fine." I yawned. I went into my room, got dressed and went back to the door. I opened it, but he was gone. 'Baka...' I thought as I locked the door on my way out.

The walk to Lady Tsunade's office took longer than usual. Maybe it was just because I was expecting to see Sasuke. My inner fangirl shreiked. 'Shut up!' I yelled at my inner self. **'But we're going to see Sasuke!' **I sighed. I hadn't heard from 'her' for a long time. It was just plain annoying.

I finally arived at Lady Hokage's office door, but I could hear what sounded like...horses? Anyway, I walked in and regreted it imediatly. There where 10 weird looking horses in the room fighting (verbaly) neighing and screeching loudly. They all looked oddly familiar. Lady Hokage was at her desk holding her head. She most likley had a headache. She didn't even realize that I was there.

Eventually, she yelled, "WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!?" The room grew quiet. "Sakura, come here a minute." I walked foward to her desk, everyone in the room staring at me, 11 pairs of eyes. A orange and white horse with a leaf village headband came over to me. He looked familiar. "Does he look familiar?" Lady Hokage asked me as I looked the horse in the eyes. "Ummm...he kind of reminds me of Naruto." I answer confused. "Exactly, he IS Naruto." she answered, awaiting my yelling tyrant.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HORSE IS NARUTO!?" I screamed. "Well, you see, Orochimaru was doing hand signs for a jutsu, but he made a mistake in the order and it turned them into horses." She explained. "Oh..." Was all I could say. "You can probrably tell who is who. I need you to take care of them, seeing as you have a run-down barn in your backyard." I sighed. "Fine. Come on you guys." I said, opening the door to the office as the ten horses followed me.

I led the way as the others followed. When we where halfway there, one of them bit the back of my shirt and lifted me onto Naruto's back. I looked at whoever lifted me up and saw that it was Shikamaru. I glared at him. I did not have any desire to be riding a horse at all. Esecially when I was half asleep and could fall off at any moment. They all started to run and I fell off. I walked home alone

* * *

I awoke to the morning sun shining into my room...Oh! How I hated the sun right now. I hadn't even had two hours of sleep! Those annoying 'horses,' if you would call them that, had been fighting and screaming all night. I had at least twelve complaints from the neighbors!

I slid out of bed, put on my ninja gear, and went into the kitchen. I live alone, since my mom moved to god knows where. She never cared for be or my father, where ever he is right now. I grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal and milk, then I sat down to eat. I hadn't even swollowed my cereal when the screaming started. A courus of loud neighs and loud bangs came from my large gerage out back. I had to keep them in there since I had nowhere else to put them. It was large enough for them, but they wanted food, i guess.

I grabbed ten boxes of cereal, I haddded stocked up for the next few weeks, and headed out to the garage. I opened the door, slipped inside, turned on the lights, opened the curtains to the windows, shut the lights off (there was enough sunlight) and set the boxes of cereal down beside me. The noise ceased.

"Ok, now line up." I said loud enough so that everyone could hear me. They lined up. I then opened one box at a time and poured the contens out infront of them. "YOU EXPECT US TO EAT THAT!?" yelled "Naruto." I jumped out of my skin. "Y-You talk!" I fell against the wall behind me from shock. "Well, duh!" yelled Kiba. "He's still Naruto, and I'm still Kiba. We only changed bodies, you shouldn't be so suprized." I was fuming. I show my kindness by even offering them food and this is how they treat me!?

I grabbed the boxes of cereal and walked out of the garage, locking it behind me.

* * *

Ok, What Do You Think? Good? Bad? Okay? Horrible? Review if you like and tell me what you think.


End file.
